Sweet Little Treat
by NaughtyNancy
Summary: Just another little Dramione smutlett! lemons...


**A/N: I am Naughty Nancy and I have borrowed these characters to do as I fancy!**

Running down the Corridor at break neck speeds in my new heels given to me from my mother in an attempt make me 'look less frumpy' was proving difficult due to the slightly warped oak boards of the Hogwarts corridor leading to the prefect bathroom. I forced myself to slow down from my baptism of fire in wearing heels around or else do myself an injury, as in the old Muggle adage taken to heart by my grandfather, better to be five minutes late than a life time early to eternity. However I really did have to hurry after sneaking back to the Gryffindor common room in order to grab my last Easter egg in the break that Snape gave us in triple potions after declaring that 'just because some in this school could not make sensible timetable, I should not be forced to suffer your presences for three hours straight'… this was the one time of year that being Muggle born really came into its own, a religious festival that had developed into a day of giving chocolate!

It's was fortunate that I had chosen to slow down as I realised that for this many layers of clothing in the school uniform it really was remarkable that none of them, in the female version at least, had pockets in. After some internal debate as to where to put my chocolate whilst I went to the loo and even considering to change the school law relating to the transfiguration of uniforms after the antics of certain forth years I quickly shove it up beneath my jumper. I knew there was reasons that I shouldn't have left my bag under the guard of harry and Ron….

Giggling slightly at my own stupidly I looked up to see none other than the blonde haired participant in my most recent and vivid fantasies. Blushing furiously I realised that I was now parallel to the door to the closet and with one last glance up between my lashes I ducked into the prefect toilets and walked over to the sinks to gain some support before I lapsed into hysterics. Barely having had time to catch my breath I ignored the sound of the door opening until I felt a definitely male and aroused body pressed up against my rear. My eyes instantly flashed to the mirror when I gasped "Malfoy!"

With one of his trade mark smirks and a raised eyebrow he replied "Granger?" in a smooth tone. "Get out of here Malfoy!" I hissed in return.

"I saw your look of appreciation and decided that it was an invitation that I just couldn't refuse!". At this remark my blood began to boil but before I could reply my torso was forced down and my wrist magically tied to the taps of neighbouring sinks. "Can you honestly say that you have never dreamt of this Granger?"

"Never!" I spat, disgraced at the indignity of my situation. "Well then I simply to not believe you" Malfoy responded as I felt my skirt pushed up and my knickers pulled down.

"Surely even you Malfoy would not force yourself upon a woman when you have the entirety of the school females practically begging for you!" I hissed.

"Not at all Granger" Malfoy retorted, "I plan to know that I can have the entirety of the female student body begging for me" with this statement I felt the removal of his body from behind me but before I could relax I was assaulted by his tongue on my nether lips before he zoned in on my clit, stirring me to a frenzy. "Really Malfoy" I managed to gasp out "third before second, that's hardly polite!"

"Well then we shall just have to rectify that then shan't we!" as he plunged two fingers straight into my pussy. The pain soon subsided as he continued his ministration until it turned to pleasure and despite my previous protests I knew I needed more.

"Please, Malfoy!" I begged. "Please what mudblood?"

"Take me!" I all but screamed.

Needing no more encouragement Malfoy paused to push down his trousers before slamming into my pussy from behind. Despite his ample endowment I soon acclimatised and bucked my hips backward. "Who knew that the prim Gryffindor could be such a slut?" he chuckled as he started to pound into me.

Before long the bonds on my wrist faded but before I could fall to the floor his hands grabbed me by the waist spinning me around, causing the egg to fall to the floor. He wasn't done there though as he spun me around and lifted me to the sinks before entering me once.

This angle allowed the Slytherin for that first time access to my breasts as he aptly snaked his hands up beneath my bra causing me to moan. His pace sped up and yelled "Say my name Granger, say it as you come"

It was all I could do to stutter the name Draco out of my mouth as my wall started to clamp down upon in forcing him to join me in ecstasy.

Leaning against him, both of us gasping as we came down from our high, Draco tilted my chin up towards him as he kissed me for the first time making a move to step backwards.

"My you are a sweet little treat, aren't you Granger" exclaimed Malfoy as his foot crushed down my now ruined snack…

**A/N: this is my first attempt at writing for here and would love to know your opinions as this is hardly something that I am going to show my friends...**

**Naughty Nancy**


End file.
